A High School Nightmare
by SupernaturalCanary19
Summary: When two killers break into East High, and one person gets held hostage, how will the gang cope? And how is Hannah Bolton mixed in with all of this?
1. Trailer

**A//N: Right, this is my first attempt at a trailer, so it might not be very good. **

**Bold Typing**

_Italic Actions_

Normal Speaking

**-:0:-**

**A Nightmare**

**(Trailer)**

**What happens, when on a normal day...**

_Shows Troy looking round and getting hit in the face._

**Things start to go wrong?**

_Shows Gabriella hugging Taylor, tears streaming down her face._

**Will they survive...?**

_Shows a man dressed in black clothes talking on the phone._

**Or die...?**

"We've got one ... yes ... O.K ... do I keep them alive? ... right ... bye..."

_Shows him hanging up then grinning and kicking something off the screen._

"I'm gonna have some fun with you"

**Starring...**

**Zac Efron.**

_Shows Troy smiling, blood running down his face from a cut to his forehead._

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens.**

"NO! HELP! Someone please!" _shows Gabriella pounding on a door._

**Corbin Bleu.**

_Shows Chad crying._

"It's all my fault"

**Ashley Tisdale.**

_Shows Sharpay running down a hall-way screaming._

**Lucas Gabreel.**

_Shows Ryan getting interrupted by Sharpay, while singing._

"What?!"

**Monique Coleman.**

_Shows Taylor on her knees, cleaning up blood from the floor, crying._

**One school...**

**Two killers...**

**One hostage...**

**An ordinary day turns out to be a nightmare...**

**And worse for some...**

**A Nightmare. **

**-:0:-**

**O.K, I would love for you to tell me what you think! Just press the little button down there!!!! Thanks.**

Bkitty123


	2. It Begins

**Thank you everyone for your very kind reviews! You are all legends! Well I hope this was quick enough for you!**

**-:0:-**

**It Begins.**

It was a warm, blue-skied day and the sun was shining warmly on the East High School, brightening the rooms and hallways. Troy, Chad and Jason sat at a table in the cafeteria, laughing at a joke Jason had just pulled, though weather or not he meant to, Troy did not know. The rest of the Wildcats team were in the changing rooms, and Zeke probably had his head down a toilet right now, (he had been sick during practise).

Suddenly two small warm hands slid over Troy's eyes, blocking out his view.

"Guess who?" a sweet voice said in his ear.

"Dad! I didn't know your hands were so soft!" Troy teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny" The person moved their hands, and Troy took the chance and spun round, then wildly tickled his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.

She giggled and squirmed, but she couldn't get out of Troy's strong grip.

"Troy! Stop! I beg you! Have mercy!" she squealed. Troy stopped tickling her and instead pulled her down and kissed her.

"Urgh, not while I'm eating. Please" Chad whined, obviously disgusted by their behaviour. Troy pulled away and grinned. Gabriella then sat down next to Troy and opened her lunch bag, smiling to herself.

Troy and Gabriella had been going out for just over three months now. Troy had romantically taken her out for dinner and had asked her then, and who would say no to Troy Bolton, the Wildcat superstar?

After Gabriella had finished her lunch, she stood up and hugged Troy.

"I've got to go to the Scholastic team meeting, I'll see you after school" she said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She hated being away from Troy.

"O.K then, I'll walk you home." Troy smiled back.

"Fine! Bye." She quickly kissed him, and then set off, leaving Troy staring after her.

"Come on Troy lets go." Chad said from beside him. They had agreed to do their homework, which they, being on the basketball team, hadn't done yet. Big surprise there then.

**-:0:-**

As they drew closer to the classroom 5 minutes later, Troy noticed that it was incredibly quiet. _Too _quiet for Troy's liking. He looked around and saw that the hallway was completely deserted. A sound of footsteps brought him back to reality.

"Troy! Thank god" Sharpay panted. She looked red in the face, and her hair was messed up. She looked petrified.

"What's wrong Shar?" Chad frowned.

"You- you haven't heard?" She looked, if possible, even more scared now.

Chad and Troy both shook their heads.

"They broke in!" she squealed.

"Who?"

"2 men, big men, with guns, in black, I only just managed to get here. They've got everyone outside." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't know where Ryan is." She whispered.

Chad moved forward and hugged her.

"Don't worry, he's probably outside."

"The last thing I said to him was get lost! What if that's the last thing I ever say?" Troy just hoped this was not true.

Suddenly, a loud noise rang out in the air. Sharpay screamed and Chad yelled. It was the noise of a shot being fired.

All of a sudden, Troy's breath hitched and he whispered "Oh my god" as a horrible thought struck him. _Gabriella_. What if she hadn't got out?

"You!"

A man turned round the corner, holding a gun out in front of him. Sharpay was right. He was dressed in all black, and he was huge! His face tensed as he saw them.

"In there." He said, his voice gruff, pointing towards the classroom door, next to them. Sharpay ran in first, followed by Chad and then by Troy.

Troy's heart raced as he moved backwards, standing in front of Sharpay and Chad, as if meaning to protect them. A few seconds later, the man walked into the room. He grinned when he saw Troy standing in front.

"Gonna protect them boy?" he sneered "I don't think so." He moved closer and Troy began to back away.

"No, no, no I need to tie your little wrists together don't I boy? Anyway, what's your name?"

Troy snorted "Like I'm going to tell YOU" his voice deceiving how scared he was. The man was almost upon them when he stopped.

"Is that so?" As quick as anything, he smacked Troy in the face, causing him to lose balance and fall over.

"Now, don't make me ask again."

"T-Troy B-B-Bolton"

"Basketball captain?" he said looking at Troy's shirt. Troy nodded. A little was blood trickling down his face where he had been hit.

"Well, wouldn't it be a shame if the little basketball-boy got hurt? NOW! COME HERE!" Troy stood up and cautiously stepped closer to the man.

"Turn round" Troy obliged and soon he found his wrists being tied up by a piece of rope. _Oh dear _he thought to himself. He looked pleadingly at Chad, but didn't say anything. As the man tightened the knot he said

"Now I'm going to gag you, O.K?"

"And what if I say no?"

He hadn't meant to say it; it just kind of slipped out. It earned him another smack to the head and this time it was worse. Pain erupted in his skull and he cried out.

"Any more wise cracks and I'll kill you, got it?" the man snarled in his ear. Troy nodded. Then the man shoved as hard as he could and Troy was sent flying to the floor, his head hitting the concrete ground hard.

"Now get up and face the wall. Do I make myself clear?"

Black and white spots erupted in Troy's eyes and he felt himself getting dizzy. He slowly stood up, shaking and walked towards the wall. Then he spat out some blood from his mouth.

"Now I need to tie you two up as well." A voice from behind him came. Troy just couldn't stand there. He couldn't let this creep hurt his friends, or rather, his best friends.

"Don't you touch them." He spat. This earned him a chuckle.

"You gonna make me kid?" the man grinned

"If I must" Troy spun round and ran towards him. Bad idea. A few seconds later he was flat on the floor and getting kicked in the head.

"NO!" screamed Sharpay, who was crying. "Please no!" she sobbed harder as the man kicked Troy across the room.

"THAT is what happens to people who don't listen O.K?"

Across the other side of the classroom, lay Troy, not moving. After getting whacked in the face by a VERY hard, steel-capped boot, he had fallen unconscious quickly. His hair was matted to his face by a deep crimson liquid, and his face was smeared in it too.

Chad had stood there watching his best friend getting beaten up, with a look of horror on his face. There was nothing he could have done, was there? If he interfered, he most surely would have got hit as well, which was what Troy, obviously, hadn't wanted.

Suddenly a scuffling and screaming brought Chad back to his senses. The noise was coming from outside the door. He frowned. A second later another person dressed in all black appeared. Chad noticed this one didn't have a face mask on though. The man had some stubble on his chin and a mop of dark brown hair on his head. But that wasn't bothering him. What he was holding was.

It was Gabriella and Taylor. Both had their wrists tied and being dragged by their hair.

"Taylor!" Chad cried, almost at the same time as Sharpay yelled "Gaby!" They turned to look at them and Gabriella suddenly went deathly pale.

"TROY!"


	3. Where's My Boy?

**You are all so kind! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm gonna update as soon as I can! This story has even me waiting to know what's next. Well, I do know, but you know... as a figure of speech... anyway enjoy!**

**-:0:-**

_Suddenly a scuffling and screaming brought Chad back to his senses. The noise was coming from outside the door. He frowned. A second later another person dressed in all black appeared. Chad noticed this one didn't have a face mask on though. The man had some stubble on his chin and a mop of dark brown hair on his head. But that wasn't bothering him. What he was holding was._

_It was Gabriella and Taylor. Both had their wrists tied and being dragged by their hair._

"_Taylor!" Chad cried, almost at the same time as Sharpay yelled "Gaby!" They turned to look at them and Gabriella suddenly went deathly pale._

"_TROY!"_

**-:0:-**

**Where's My Boy?**

"Where is he Jack, where is he? Where's my boy?" whispered a crying Hannah Bolton. They were standing outside the school, Jack having called Hannah half way though a meeting at her work. She had rushed to the school, driving as quickly as she could without breaking the limit.

When she got there she had broken down in her husband's arms, yelling for him to get Troy.

Hannah Bolton had never really felt safe leaving Troy on his own. She always felt as if she wasn't being a good parent to him. Since he was an only child, it was hard for them to not worry about him.

She had a photo on top of her computer at work of Troy, Jack and her. Troy was holding a basket ball under his arm and Jack had his arm around her neck. That picture was taken 4 years ago, and not once had she removed it from her computer. It was almost as if it was a part of her.

"I don't know"

-:0:-

"This worthless smart arse means something to you?"

"Like hell he does" said Gabriella quietly

"He means a lot to all of us" Chad spat. It was his turn to turn protective and he moved in front of Sharpay.

"Let them go." He pleaded.

"Fine" the second man who was holding the two girls flung them onto the floor and Chad ran forward. He grabbed hold of Taylor's and Gabriella's arms and hauled them to their feet.

"Are you O.K?"

Instead of answering, Gabriella ran to Troy and rolled him over. She gasped at the large amount of blood on his face. Also at the pale and coldness of his skin.

"Troy baby, be O.K" she whispered. A laugh rang out from behind her.

"Baby?" another laugh "Aww, ickle didums wuvs the ickle basketball freak" he put on a sickly and high voice. Suddenly there was a glint in his eyes that told Gabriella that something very bad was going to happen.

"Here's an idea" he said, more to his colleague than anything else. He moved towards him and whispered something in his ear. Gabriella saw the first one grin.

"Move" he ordered to Gabriella. She didn't. "MOVE!" this time she quickly got up and scurried towards Chad, Sharpay and Taylor. Chad was holding Taylor and Sharpay stood behind.

The first one moved forwards towards Troy and grabbed a fistful of Troy's golden brown hair. He dragged Troy up and pulled him over to the door. He slammed open the door and put a gun against Troy's head.

"Nice meeting you all" and then he was gone.

"NO!" Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Gabriella all screamed at the same time.

"Oh yes. I'm afraid you won't be seeing him for a while."

-:0:-

As Troy slowly regained consciousness, all he was aware of was the throbbing pain in his head. He moaned and blinked, trying to get rid of the fogginess from his eyes. As the world came back into view, him was dimly aware that he was in a different room than before and Chad and Sharpay weren't there (He had been conscious when Gabriella and Taylor had been dragged in). He looked around and saw the first man sitting on a table with him back to Troy. He was also aware that he was on the phone and this is what he heard:

"We've got one ... yes ... O.K ... do I keep them alive? ... right ... bye..."

Troy's heart went into overdrive, _do I keep them alive, _rang in his head and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut as the other person turned round.

Then pain rushed to his senses as he was kicked in the stomach.

"I'm gonna have fun with you." The man once again put a gun to Troy's head and picked him up by his hair. He dragged him for what seemed, to Troy, a lifetime. Then Troy opened his eyes a fraction and realised they were at the front doors.

The man crashed through them and immediately yelled:

"Nobody move or I kill the boy!"

-:0:-

It had been three hours since Hannah Bolton had arrived at East High and she hadn't stopped crying once. Suddenly a loud banging brought her to her senses. She whipped round but couldn't see anything through the crowd. Then something that chilled her to the bone was said.

"Nobody move or I kill the boy!" _Kill the boy?_

She pushed her way through the crowd until she got a clear view of the front doors. She nearly fainted. There was her boy, her only boy, with a gun to his head, blood covering his face and hi eyes were now open and the only thing filling them was terror.

"No!" she shrieked.

"Mom!" yelled Troy back. But that was a bad thing to do. Very bad.

In a flash, the man had lowered the gun and shot Troy in the leg. A blood-curdling scream rang out.

From her boy. Her baby boy.


	4. The Escape Plan

**Loving these reviews! Thank you to all my loyal readers! Sorry this chapters really short, and that I haven't updated in ages, but I've bin really busy and I had major writers block. I wrote a couple of fill in one shots for TMNT if anyone's interested by the way. Sorry again for the shortness.**

**-:0:-**

_She pushed her way through the crowd until she got a clear view of the front doors. She nearly fainted. There was her boy, her only boy, with a gun to his head, blood covering his face and his eyes were now open and the only thing filling them was terror._

"_No!" she shrieked._

"_Mom!" yelled Troy back. But that was a bad thing to do. Very bad._

_In a flash, the man had lowered the gun and shot Troy in the leg. A blood-curdling scream rang out._

_From her boy. Her baby boy._

-:0:-

**The Escape Plan.**

Pain. Fresh, white-hot pain. It tore through him, twisting and turning in his body, causing him to writhe and yell. He could feel a hot stickiness dripping from his leg and splashing onto the floor. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The pain seared and screamed in him body. His vision had gone blurry and white spots once again erupted in his head. Even when he had broken his arm, this pain was 10 fold. It was so bad; he couldn't find the right words to describe it. A cold shiver went up his spine. And then, Troy couldn't stand it and gracefully welcomed the darkness that a few seconds later, he fell straight into.

"What did I tell you?"

Hannah Bolton stood with her hand against her mouth, tears freely making their way down her cheeks.

"Please let him go" she whispered.

"Now, I think we should be able to come to an agreement. Don't you?" His voice was deep and gravely. Hannah felt sure she had heard it before. A sob escaped her lips.

-:0:-

"Oh god" Chad whispered. He had just heard a bang. Like a gun. No, wait, it couldn't have been a gun because, that would mean... NO! It couldn't mean that.

Could it?

Had Troy been... shot?

No.

NO!

Damn.

He had, hadn't he?

Gabriella screamed and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Troy..." she whispered, her voice trailing away. "TROY!!!"

"Shut up" a drawling voice said angrily.

Gabriella whimpered and put her head on Chad's shoulder.

"We've gotta get out of here" he muttered quietly. "Gaby, can you distract him?"

She nodded.

"Good. Wait for the signal." He paused, holding his breath and looking at the clock. The man had his back towards them at the minute. Chad looked at Gaby, then at Taylor. He nodded to Gaby and she walked forwards.

"Um. Excuse me?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Chad ran forward, trying to be as quiet as he could and then jumped onto the back of the man. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck and put his feet on the ground, making the man have to bend back

"What the f-!" he gasped.

Chad, being a member of the basketball team, was able to fling the guy over his head, and let go when he was over.

The man flew to the ground and collapsed in a heap. There he lay still.

"Come on" Chad yelled to the others. They ran out of the door and down the corridor.

-:0:-

"What? Don't you want this smart-mouth to live?" he said into the silence.

He threw Troy onto the floor, where his head made a sickening crack. Then he laughed.

"I'll take that as a no then." He pointed the gun to the back of Troy's head.

"Stop!" yelled Hannah Bolton. "Please! Don't hurt him!" A silence followed. The man cocked his head sideways.

"Hannah Bolton"

Then he said it.

"Long time, no see"

-:0:-

"Come on guys!" Chad shouted as they sprinted along. Sharpay was breathing hard and clutching her side. Taylor was along-side Sharpay. But Gaby was ahead of all of them. She had zoomed past Chad, and kept up a steady pace. They sped past the deserted canteen, and saw trays of food and drink all over the place.

Suddenly a loud scream rang out. Chad's gut twisted itself into knots. It was Troy. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest at what he saw next...


	5. Remember Me?

Thank you so much for all the reviews

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! And especially thanks to ****flyinghearts ****for my cookie!! I tried to update this chapter as quickly as I could, but I've had so much homework, so I haven't had much time on the computer. Thank you again and I'll try and make this chapter longer!! Be warned, this chapter may have some swearing. **

**This chapter is a little different to what I have done before, so give me some feedback on weather I should continue like this, or as I was before...**

**Thanks! X**

-:0:-

_Suddenly a loud scream rang out. Chad's gut twisted itself into knots. It was Troy. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest at what he saw next..._

-:0:-

**Remember Me?**

_Chad's POV._

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do. Troy... he... well... yeah. Gabby, Sharpay and Taylor were all crying their eyes out, and there I was, standing there like a gormless idiot, with absolutely no idea what to do. Do I go to Troy, risk all of our lives, but maybe rescue his, or do I stay here with three crying females on my hands?

I think I startled them when I screamed at the top of my voice. But, hey! I deserved it. Shit, I deserved it! So did the others. And God, Troy needed it. Well, he may have already done.

They all looked at me as if I was insane. Maybe I was. I didn't really know what I was then.

Gabby stared at the floor, howling. There was blood smeared along it, in long streaks.

Taylor walked over towards me and I held her tight, wishing all of this was a dream, hoping I would wake up from this sick nightmare, sweating and panting in bed.

Yeah. Right!

The thing that bugged me the most was the fact that I couldn't do anything, no matter how hard I longed for it. I was powerless to do anything, let alone help anybody.

What kind of a friend was I? I let my best friend get shot, after being beaten by some lunatic with a twisted mind. Some friend I was that day. Just looking at Gabby, I could she that she was taking this a lot worse than any of us.

No duh.

She was shattered, her eyes red and swollen. She shook, petrified, though weather with tears, or fear I couldn't exactly tell. But, I couldn't give a damn about that. I just wanted my friend to fine, and the freaks that did this to him to be locked up.

But, since when has what I want come at the top of anyone's to-do list?

_Gabby's POV._

God no.

God, NO!

"Troy." I whispered, dropping to me knees. I screwed up my eyes, letting the tears drop freely from them. I didn't bother wiping them away. What would be the use?

Why wasn't Chad doing anything? He should have done something! Not stand there.

Wait, no. I sighed, my body shuddering a little from the tears.

I couldn't blame this on Chad. It wasn't at all his fault, even though, just by looking at him, I could tell that he thought it was.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and looked up, blurry eyed, to see Sharpay standing over me, tears also crawling down her face.

She bent down and engulfed me in a hug, which I gratefully took, and slumped, into her arms.

Moments of silence passed, the only thing audible was our crying.

I didn't really understand how things had changed so fast. One minute I was sitting, eating lunch with Troy, and the next, I was being dragged, by my hair, into a classroom with him unconscious in it. I mean, I had heard of _blink and you'll miss it, _but was this just taking the piss?

I reached for the place where my hair had been pulled, but I realised that I couldn't feel the pain from it any more. All I felt was emptiness, and the longing for Troy to hold me again, like he was only a few hours ago.

_How _had things gone so wrong?

_Taylor's POV._

Oh. My. God!

I mean, what the Hell?

Chad looked close to tears; I could see him struggle to keep it all inside. Then, he _did _let it go.

He screamed, will all he had, it seemed. I looked at him, my eyes sparkling. I walked straight up to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his chest heaving and I buried my head into his shoulder.

I turned my head a few seconds later, to see Gabby fall to her knees weakly, her arms around herself. She must have been taking this really, really badly.

_Well done Einstein! _I scolded myself. Of course she was taking it badly. We all were.

Now, being smart and all, I thought I would have been able to understand all of this, but I just couldn't get my head around it. Why would someone do that? And, why Troy? Was he a target or something?

I sighed. I don't know. I don't know anything right now.

I saw Sharpay walk up behind Gabby and put her hand on her shoulder. I could see that she wasn't taking it as bad as the rest of us, but I didn't know why. Wasn't she the one that was always trying to split Troy and Gabby up, so she could have him all to herself?

I sighed again, realising that, how would I know?

I didn't know anything, remember?

_Sharpay's POV._

_I must keep calm, I MUST keep calm! _I kept saying in my head over and over. What use it did, I didn't know, because I still cried anyway.

_Oh, Troy. Always trying to be brave, now look where it's got you!_

I saw Gabby sink to her knees and I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping to provide her with a little bit of comfort.

Fat change of that!

I was really, and truly sorry for ever trying to split them up. I didn't know that this was going to happen. None of us did! Why blame me?

Wait, no one _was _blaming me.

I choke back a sob, as I remember the last thing that I said to Ryan.

_-Flashback-_

"_RYAN!!" I screamed loudly, stomping across the stage, my 3 inch wedge heels clomping against the wooden floor._

_I saw him duck behind the piano, as he had just been playing on it._

"_Ryan, come out of here this instant!" I yelled again, even louder. His head popped up, and I heard him laugh weakly._

"_Y-yes, dear sister?" He said softly. I scowled at him, and flounced up the stage, my hair flying behind me. I walked over to him and dragged him up from the floor by his ear._

"_How could you do this to me, you blithering idiot! I snarled in his ear. He flinched back, as had a look on his face that was slightly unreadable. _

"_What?" he said innocently, trying to deny doing this to me._

"_Umm, saying that you're NOT going to audition with me, because I am too, what was it, high MAINTANENCE!" I gave him evils and dropped him._

_He laughs weakly again, propping himself up on his elbows._

"_Uhhhh," he starts. I don't let him finish._

"_Just, get lost Ryan!" He stared at me._

"_Go on! GET LOST!" I scream at him. _

_He scarpers._

_-End of flashback-_

_Perfect,_ I thought. _Well done Sharpay, I see you're being your usual intelligent self!_

_Why couldn't this just end?_

_Hannah's POV._

"Oh God." My face fell as I recognised the man that was holding my son. I thought I would never see him again. It was so long since I had.

22 years it had been.

And only now, he had decided to pull a stunt like this.

"How-" I began, and I watched as he started to laugh. It was manic laughter. Not normal.

"Chris..." I whispered loudly. He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

He really was insane.

"Chris," I voiced louder "Let my son go." My breath hitched as he shook with laughter again.

I felt Jack move uncomfortably beside me, and I could feel his gaze on the back of my head.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?!" he giggled. I looked at Troy. I could see that even though he was out of it, he was still hurting.

"Please!" I begged. "Let him go. We can talk!" I tried to reason with him.

"I tried to talk to you twenty-two years ago!" he snarled, all traces of humour gone.

"I know! Just, let him go! He's done nothing to you." I spoke with more urgency, as he bent down, and looked at the bullet hole in Troy's leg.

"Such a shame." He whispered quietly, stroking his head. I cringed as Troy flinched un-consciously.

"Please." I said through my tears. I looked across and saw police standing there, getting ready to move in.

"Just, give him here!" I said once again.

"No." came the whispered reply.

_Jack's POV._

I stood there in awe as Hannah was talking to this guy, Chris. How did she know him? More to the point, how did he know Troy?

I heard Hannah's breath hitch as she begged with him to let Troy go.

The police were moving around, getting ready to move, and I rubbed my temples, as the conversation between my wife and this insane lunatic.

"Just, give him here!" Hannah said, once again.

"No." the whispered reply said.

I yelled at him, telling him to give me back my son.

"Give him here, now, you twisted freak!" I stared at him, and he stared back. I watched as he moved his gun, so it was pointing at Hannah.

My breathing quickened and I put my arms out in front of me, showing I meant no actual harm.

_Yeah, right. _

I moved swiftly in front of Hannah, just as he clicked the safety latch.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said, blankly.

Then, he fired.

-:0:-

**Ahhh, all done. I think this was my longest chapter yet, even though it isn't very long. **_Grins sheepishly._

**I now have a really good Idea of what's going to happen next, so the update will be a lot quicker. **

**Please, please, please review, I love hearing your feedback!**

**Thanks,**

**Bkitty123 XxX**


	6. I Know You!

Ahem

**Ahem.**

**Howdy!**

**Thank you for those that reviewed for the last chapter, and don't forget, I did try, lol. Hoping that you will all read and review this chapter, I tried even harder to make it longer. :)**

**This chapter is for ****Sazzy07 ****for the awesome review!**

**Here goes! **

-:0:-

**I know you!**

_Troy's POV._

_Click, click, click._

That was the sound that I awoke to.

God, did my head hurt?

I blinked, inching my heavy eyelids open. My vision swam, and I gasped (audibly, I imagine) as bursts of pain shot through my leg. What the Hell happened?

Oh.

Now I remember.

I was shot. Well, damn! That hurts like Hell.

I opened my eyes, but squinted as the light hit me.

"Troy!" I heard a voice say. It sounded strangely distorted, and kind of... pinged. If that made any sense at all.

I believe the phrase is _'you learn something new everyday'. _I had a pretty good idea what I had learnt that day. How to get yourself shot in 3 easy steps.

Idiot.

Wait, did I just hear clicking? I'm not an expert but that sounded like a gun. I've watched too many gangster movies.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were like led. It took all of my strength to open them, and when I did eventually manage to crack open my eyes into a squint, I wished I hadn't. The light was blinding. It seeped into my head, making the already swirling stars spin like their life depended on it. Well, I kinda guess it did.

I pried open my eyes slowly this time, to arise to the gravelled voice of someone familiar. I couldn't quite place it, but I forgot all about that as burst of pain shot through my leg, causing me to yell out, quite loudly, im guessing, as I felt my vocal chords tearing.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as they snapped open, showing me the world that was staring at me.

My mum, dad, and hundreds of other people. I recognised Jason, whose face looked a pale green. Also, I could see Ryan being held back by his parents, who were crying hysterically. Tonnes of police littered the front grounds and there was a guy that was pointing a gun at- wait, GUN??

Oh, yeah! I had kinda forgotten about that. I pulled myself sharply away from the man/ lunatic standing next to me. I felt the tears run down my face as my leg jerked. I had the strangest sensation of falling. I heard gasps and worried yells. I could just make out the sound of my father, as he screamed my name. I closed my eyes again, wishing it all away. I sighed as it came true.

_Jack's POV._

_Click, click, click._

I closed my eyes, and waited for the bullets to hit. But a few seconds later, I was still standing there. No pain, no blood. I was fine.

The gun was empty. I breathed heavily for a few seconds before opening my eyes again. What I saw my made heart race wildly.

Troy was moving. Not much, but I could see his eyes working under his lids. Then, he opened them, into a squint. Chris looked at me, then to the gun.

Good, he hadn't noticed Troy. I stared at my son that was lying helplessly on the floor.

A few second of silence passed, and his eyes snapped open again. I saw tears falling down his cheeks and he winced. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning.

And, though I was dying inside, I was also happy that he had woken up. Suddenly, Troy jerked himself away from Chris. He gasped loudly. And fell. Down the steps, cracking his head as he went.

Oh My God.

I screamed his name, my throat becoming dry.

I looked up at Chris and saw his face as he realised what was going on.

He stood there, shock written on his features.

All but a second passed.

Hell broke out.

_Chad's POV._

I stood there once more, feeling like the village idiot.

My mind was screaming at itself;

_Go- he's your best friend!_

_**No! You're willing to risk the lives of your girlfriend, and two other incredible friends?**_

I couldn't take it and let my anger boil over. I jerked away from Taylor and slammed my fists into the wall. I didn't even feel anything. Taylor gasped and pulled my hands towards her. I didn't want to tell her to get off; I just wasn't in the mood.

I pulled away and looked at Gabby and Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes were wide and staring at me. Her face had gone blotchy and red. Gabby just continued to cry into her hands.

I heard a scream.

Gabby?

Nope.

It was coming from outside, at the front. I made up my mind there and then.

_Gabby's POV._

I sat there. Not caring about anything but Troy. It seemed selfish.

Then I realised it wasn't. And cried even more at that.

I couldn't bare to look at any of the others, but I couldn't help glancing at Chad went he growled and smashed his hands into the wall.

Somehow, it felt like my fault. All of it.

I choked and put my head in my hands again.

A scream.

A loud one too.

Chad?

No, it wasn't him. It came from outside.

Troy! Another few seconds passed before I had been hauled to my feet and getting dragged along my Chad.

We were heading to the front, Sharpay and Taylor following suit. _This is insane_ I thought over and over again. But, I had to see Troy.

We turned a corner and saw the front doors, leading to the outside world. To freedom.

We ran forward.

And opened the doors.

To see chaos.

_Chris's POV._

I had it all planned out. Before the little twat decided to fall down some stairs. Stupid, pathetic worthless kid. I rolled my eyes as the police raised their guns and pointed them all at my head.

I matched their shit plan by pulling out a spare pistol from the back of my jeans. Cocked it, and fired.

It hit my target easily, causing him to grunt and be dragged back to consciousness. Serves the retard right.

Several guns were fired at me then. Of course, I had been expecting it. I just needed to see Hannah hurt for the pain that she had caused me all those years ago.

I jerked and fell, landing hard on my back. My last fleeting thought was when I saw Hannah's face and realised justice had been served.

Right?

_Hannah's POV.._

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Not again. I can't believe it. I had let my son get shot twice.

I watched in slow motion as the police fired at Chris. I saw his face pull into a tight grimace as bullets hit him hard. He fell backwards, just as the doors to the school burst open.

Out came Gabby, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor, who all looked terrified. They looked upon the scene in front of them.

Troy sprawled out, a fresh bullet wound in his arm. Blood sprayed on the floor and smeared on the steps. Chris, dead, blood seeping out and causing a red stain on the top of the steps.

Gabby blanched then turned away as she vomited.

I came to my senses and tore through the police barricade.

To Troy. To my son.

Jack was quick in tow behind me. I got there and dropped to my knees choking on my tears. Chad dropped down next to me. I looked up at him. There were tracks down his face.

I looked back down at Troy.

"Troy." I whispered my voice catching as I shook him gently.

"Troy. Please Troy!" I said again.

I felt two hands on my shoulders and I struggled weakly as paramedics rushed past me. To help my son. The one that was laying, dying on the floor. I realised that this time, I couldn't do a damn thing about it

I saw the paramedic's faces.

And my heart shattered.

-:0:-

**Phew. That chapter is finaly over. I rewrote it about three times and now im finaly happy about it. I'm sorry for the delay, but once again, I have been swamped by work. I hope you have all enjoyed it!**

_Smiles nervously_

**Please give me some feedback, as I love hearing your comments! You know you want to! **_Waggles eyebrows cheerfully _**Lol, once again, I hope this was a good enough chapter and I shall be posting another chappy soon. **

**Thanks a bundle everyone, and no, this isn't the end if you're wondering why im being so nice and weird. That's just me in general, teehee. Thanks**

**Bkitty X**


End file.
